


Because a few words can mean so much

by Awenar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: one-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenar/pseuds/Awenar
Summary: One-sentence fics and drabbles





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, neither it is of my proof reader (thank you :*) so please excuse any mistakes and I`m open to critic :)  
> I will add new ones irregularly whenever something comes to my mind, actually I`m reading the books right now to get a better feeling for Jaime/Brienne - hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I think I should warn you about the first sentence.

Brienne remembered how she felt the softness of his hair, the angle of his cheekbone and the ticklish sensation of his eyelashes, but the coldness of his skin on her fingertips would forever haunt her mind.


	2. Pup

Brienne smiled as Jaime held the pup happily in front of his face, grinning broadly: „It has one blue and one green eye!“


	3. Mashed Potatoes

Brienne opened the door, ready for the daily chaos of bedtime routine and quick household duties just to see her usually-so-graceful Jamie struggling to feed their one-year old daugther who made funny noises between giggling, screaming and catching her breath, throwing around her arms, thrumming her so-small fingers on the desk, the mashed potatoes and carrot bits being spreaded over Jamies golden hair, face, clothing and simply everywhere.


	4. Rose Garden - Brienne

Whenever the memories of previous battles tried to overwhelm her she went to her small, carefully arranged rose garden and the light fragrances, windblown in soothing summer breezes blocked out the ascending memories of foul battlefield smells, calming her mind.


	5. Women. Choice.

There was this one woman who would destroy the whole world to satisfy herself and there was this one woman who would sacrifice herself to save the world.


	6. New

I`m still so sorry.  
              whispered Brienne.  
              Jaime fixed her gaze, stating firm  
It was worth it.


	7. North

Everything was cold, always, but for her warm and fuzzy heartbeat.


	8. Secret feelings

Every time she saw him hot blood rushed into her fingertips and she was yearning to talk - and touch.


	9. Happiness

A smile: It arises and carries on like it is softly blown by a breath of wind.  
It does not cost you anything and you get it back a thousand times.  
That`s the saving of bliss. You obtain it when you give it. 

Jaime didn`t remember when or where he had read these words.  
But as he heard their children playing in the courtyard beneath him, the rustling of summer leaves and the waves crashing against rock and saw Brienne - his Brienne - riding towards Evenfall Hall, towards home, he smiled and felt the words to be really and true. 


End file.
